


Karma's Wet n Wild Weekend Adventures

by SilentEvil



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Akabane Karma, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sadistic Akabane Karma, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: This is a one shot Karma x F reader  This is stand alone but it can easily fit into my other Karma fics. As anyone who knows me knows that I simp for Karma the hardest so I had so much fun writing this. It's the kinky adorable sadist that I love and hopefully you will too.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Karma's Wet n Wild Weekend Adventures

"Rise and shine my beautiful pet wife. Oh wait I forgot that you can't move. After you passed out last night from our many rounds of vigorous sex. I decided to bind you up like a cute little burrito. You should see the look on your face right now. It is so precious that I could just kiss you. In fact I think I will." 

Karma gives you a quick peck of a good morning kiss onto your gag and chuckles. 

Now, you have been married to Karma for a couple of years now and you never knew what kind of wild predicaments he would put you in. Waking up bound and gagged like this...that's a new one. What is he up to now? One thing that you quickly learned about your beautiful ginger husband is that he is always horny for you. That's good for you because you are the same way.

"Now I know what you're thinking my insatiable slut. This burrito could use a bit of sour cream. Am I right? Of course I am and I agree but that will have to wait." He teases you mocking disappointment. 

You give him a look of annoyance that he is quite used to by now. Also your bladder is full and of course he knows it.

"Oh what's wrong darling? Do you need to pee? Oh sorry.  
I know you always need to go first thing in the morning. Here I'll be a good husband and help you. How about we just make a few adjustments right here with the rope. If we move it over just like that...you can still go. See? Easy peasy." He explains.  
"Ok I'll let you do that but afterwards you come back in here and I'll wash you with this nice cold baby wipe."

He carries you into the bathroom like a sandbag over his shoulder making you squeal through the gag. He sets you down carefully on the toilet and walks over to fiddle with his hair in the mirror while you are emptying your strained bladder. Then true to his word he cleans you up throughly on purpose to tease you more. He knew you'd enjoy the cool feeling against your heated flesh. If he had the time he'd just bend you over the sink and fuck you right there but he had other plans.

"I don't plan to keep you gagged but you have to promise me when I remove it that you won't be angry with me or try to scream. That will ruin our fun. I assure you that you will enjoy what I have planned as you always do. Nod if you agree." He says in that cocky tone he uses.

He carefully removes the gag after he is certain that you won't yell for help and get the nosy neighbor's attention. He already questions your wild activities from the sounds he hears at night.

"Karma what are you doing?" You asked trying to figure out his latest scheme.

He doesn't answer you. Instead he gives you a passionate good morning kiss. His mouth is cool and minty from his daily oral hygeine routine. You love it when he kisses you like this. You suck on his tongue, causing him a groan that rumbles through his bare chest. He deepens the kiss allowing you to really taste him. You start losing oxygen and he notices finally breaking the kiss. He is just as intense as he ever was since you started dating those few years back. While you're catching your much needed breath he answers your question in the way you expected that he would.

"It's a surprise babe. You will love it I promise. Tying you up was the only way to kidnap you and keep you from work today. You are far too stubborn to be trusted not to argue with me. Which is futile anyways but as your Master and husband I forbid you to go to work today. After all our anniversary is upcoming and I want a special date with you this weekend starting now. I'm not going to untie you until we arrive to our destination. I can't take a chance on letting you escape and foil my plans for us. "

"And what am I going to say to my boss?" You ask knowing that he will never let you go now.

"You let me handle your boss. I have a few not so nice words for him treating you like you are his personal slave. He couldn't be more wrong. You are my wife slave and as such you should be treated with respect. That fucker is a simp for my lady...he's lucky to still be breathing after I finish with him." Karma says honestly. He is not one to be fucked with and you knew he wouldn't hesitate.

You sigh...."I thought you gave up these violent outbursts. How will our baby feel when his father is in jail because you can't control your sadism?" 

"Well you're only a couple of weeks along babe...I've still got time to get my last few hurrahs in." He says smiling like the devil you married and rubbing his hands together.

"Fair enough but I want to keep my job so you will have to find another target to assassinate." You raise your brow at him waiting for his counter.

"Well now babe you talk like you have a choice........alright fine...then the bastard has a temporary erasure from my hit list. Still you're not working this weekend and no I am not giving you that choice. I require my loving wife to spend quality time with me. I have been getting lonely while you are at work and well just consider this your three day long vacation. I will not take no for an answer. You don't even need to work anyhow. I make enough money for both of us and we both saved the world together. We were paid rather handsomely for it but whatever makes you happy sweetheart. Still you're not going to talk your way out of this. You are coming with me today." 

You couldn't argue with him even if you wanted to. He always got his way in the end like a spoiled king. However his way always ended with you having immense pleasure. So with that in mind, you didn't really have a reason to complain. Even after four years. Yours and Karma's was still a very intense relationship full of nonstop passion and thrills. Your love consumed each other. Karma was the most spontaneous man you ever knew. You have long given up with trying to figure him out but you love your man fiercely and he loves you just as much.

On your way to wherever it was that your beautiful crimson headed assassin was taking you, he still keeps you tightly bound. Calling you his cute little burrito. You are sitting in the passenger seat thankful that he didn't just toss you in the trunk. You could never put anything past Karma's antics. You are also thankful for the darker tinted windows of Karma's car. It would be really bad if someone seen you like this and wrongfully thought that you were an unwilling kidnap victim. That could be a disaster. You wouldn't blame them for thinking that. Especially considering you were wearing nothing but a flimsy nightgown and no panties. Karma destroyed those last night. The only reason your nightie is still intact is because he knows it is your favorite.

When you arrive to your secret destination your jaw nearly hits the ground. Something completely unexpected. Karma has taken you to an Onsen just on the otherside of Kyoto. He finally unties you then allows you to walk on your own two feet. You were a bit wobbly at first and lost your balance but your husband was there to catch you with his undying quick reflexes.

"Now that's the face worth the admission fee." He chuckles as he puts his arm around you steering you to your location. 

Shortly after you arrive to your room. Karma turns on his deeper Dom voice that makes you throb in all the right places.

"Go lie down on the bed and spread your legs wide for your Master. I have a nice surprise for my favorite cunt that you are going to like." He commands.

He pulls something out of his bag and continues.

"I know that you're my horny pet slut and you think we can fuck in the Onsen and since it's coed there will be orgies. Well you are half right. There was at one time but then they got busted for filming porn. So now there are people designated to monitor it to keep it from happening again. But I have figured out a solution to this. We just don't get caught. There are plenty of slabs around we can conceal ourselves discreetly but we are not going to fuck."

He spreads your legs open wider and starts playing with your cunt to get you wetter. Then he shoves something small inside of you so deep that it's right up against your gspot causing you to arch your back with increased arousal. 

"This is a bullet specifically meant to keep your gspot stimulated. It can be as subtle or intense as I want it to be. Only I can control it with an app on my phone. So that when I do this....."

He presses a setting on his phone and the bullet is sending strong vibrations inside of you nearly making you scream. Leave it to Karma to always go straight to the highest setting. He stops.

"The best part is no one will know what we are doing. It's nestled up so deep inside that sweet little cunt of yours that no one will know but me and just knowing that will make this adventure alot of fun don't you think? Oh I do so hope that it's crowded with so many people to watch you cum so hard around them while they are oblivious to your extacy. It's going to be quite a challenge for me to not fuck you right there. Maybe I can get away with it. We will see. " he chuckles .

Karma really gets off on public sex and voyeurism. He had left the bullet stagnant inside of you for now but you could still feel it rubbing against your gspot while you are walking. He knows of your torment and he loves every second of it because he knows that by the end of it that he will have you on your knees begging him to fuck you as hard and deep as he can possibly go. For him that meant breaching your cervix. He is hung like a mule.

You are both completely naked sporting just towels wrapped around you. You don't even bother with covering your tits. You were not shy about your nudity in the slightest not since you and Karma started your wild public adventures. He loves seeing you on display for others just so he can show off the fact that you belong to him. They can look for as long as they please but if they try to touch you the will be screaming while your husband jabs wasabi and hot mustard into their nostrils. That has actually happened more then you could count. He enjoyed fucking you in front of them while listening to them scream in agony from their sinuses being on fire. 

You arrive at the spring and just as Karma wants there are a lot of people of many shapes and sizes. Some were even kissing each other. Karma meets your glance with his famous evil grin as he leaves his phone in the locker room after he realizes he can't take it with him to the spring. No bother though, little do you know that he has a big surprise for you.

"Are you ready for this babe?" He winks at you.

"There's alot of people here." You say anxiously. It's exciting for you as well but if Karma pushes you too far. Which he has been known to do many times then you're not sure you will survive this.

"I know. It's perfect. Don't you think? I hope you're still a good actress my love." He chuckles taunting you.

You drop your towels.

When you both step into the steaming water it feels like heaven. You enjoy just taking in the sensation and the ambience of all the sounds around you. Sounds of the water, sounds of nature, and lastly sounds of people enjoying themselves. However little do you know that your enjoyment was about to go tenfold.

Karma pulls you towards him. Your wet bodies are slippery against each other. He has gotten so tall over the years since you left E -Class that your head now just fits under his chin. He grasps you tighter and leans down kissing you. He can't stop giggling while he kisses you.

He definitely has something planned and then you felt it. The strong vibrations inside you like a sleeping lion suddenly rudely awakens. It is so spontaneous that it startles you. Karma whispers in your ear with the explanation that you never expected.

"That app has a timer that I programmed before I put my phone up. You didn't really think I wouldn't know that I can't bring my phone to the spring did you? You should know me better than that babe. Now you truly are a helpless little lamb because even if you beg me to make it stop I can't, not until the time is up. So you have no choice but to endure whatever sequence I preselected." He chuckles and kisses your cheek.

"That's evil." You say struggling to not moan.

"Of course but would you want me any other way? I think not." He brags in a sing song tone. 

You grip onto him tighter trying to keep your balance when you feel the vibrations get stronger.

"Did you just skip all the lower settings?" You ask already knowing the answer.

"I don't really remember. I think I just randomly pressed buttons to be honest but this way it will be a surprise for both of us. Come here my love. Sit in my lap. Get comfortable."

He eases you down onto him while various people look on watching you . Then he peppers you with kisses while chuckling. Watching you struggle is one of his all time favorite activities. Your breasts are submerged in the steamy water now so he takes the liberty to pinch both of your nipples and twist them hard . He knows how much you love that little bit of pain. 

"You're close aren't you my naughty girl? It's ok. Go ahead and cum for me as hard as you want. My kiss will swallow your cries."

He gives you no time to respond before he takes ahold of your chin and kisses you hard allowing all of your moans to be muffled by his mouth while your climax hits you like a truck. You panicked when the vibrations were not halting and you quickly became oversensitive. Karma kept kissing you while you held onto him with a death grip. Just when you felt like you were going to die right here in this Onsen with many witnesses. It stopped. After Karma broke the kiss you panted hard trying to catch your breath. You hugged him hiding your head in his strong chest.

"That was so intense babe. I don't know if I will survive more." You tell him breathlessly.

"I think you have a 10 minute break." He shrugs.

Karma thrusts his hips under you and simultaneously lowers you down making you feel how hard his cock is. You look around at the people watching you and then turn around with your back against Karma's chest. You cleverly sneak your left arm behind you between your wet bodies. Karma places his rock hard cock in your hand, biting his lip while you stroke it. He pulls your head back to lean against his shoulder. He loves playing with your wet hair as he relaxes while you pump his cock. Every time he would moan or gasp the sly sadist would attempt to cover it by saying it's so relaxing here. You decide to push him. You knew his most sensitive spots that drove him absolutely mad with desire but if you push too far you also know that Karma has no shame and he will not hesitate to bend you over that rock and fuck you brutally in front of everyone. That psychopathic side of him just doesn't care about consequences or rules. Still you love hearing his quickened breaths and feeling him thrust into your hand. After several moments he sounds like he is going to lose it.

"If you don't stop I'm going to cum and that wouldn't be good right now. So how about we go behind that slab and let me finish in your mouth?" He suggests. It wasn't really a question.

He firmly grasps your wrist stopping your stroking to calm himself down.

"Don't you think there are too many people who will notice?" 

"At this point I don't care if they do. They can film it for all I care. I'm just not cumming in this water full of these people."

He hurriedly leads you behind the rock and then leans up against it with his wet toned body shinning in the sunshine. He is such a gorgeous sight with his red hair wet and clinging to his scalp. Water is dripping down his natural body.

"It won't take too long." He says as he waves his cock in front of your face. "Now be an obedient slut and suck this cock." He commands.

That did it. You loved when he used that dominant inflection in his voice and degrading you to nothing but his own personal cum depository. You've gladly taken that role. So you begin sucking him off.

"Ahhh yes your mouth is so hot wrapped around my cock like that. " He groans a little too loudly.

Soon you felt the strong vibrations inside you that you nearly had forgotten about since tending to your Master's cock roar to life again. You battle the moans threatening to escape. Karma knowingly smirks as he thrusts inside your mouth.

"I'm gonna cum straight down your throat. I know that bullet is having fun with you now. Do you want to cum with your King?"

"Mmhmm." You say humming on his cock and starting to go crazy with unbridled lust.

He grabs your head not too harshly but still firm with his fingers tangled into your wet hair.  
He forces you to look up into his stunning mercury eyes. Both of you are enjoying all the sensations and nearly losing yourselves to it. Both of you are slaves to the love and lust you feel for eachother. You forget exactly where you are and the fact that you are far from alone. But Karma just doesn't care.

"Ahhh yes baby suck that cock. Worship it .......fuck yes. I love you so fucking much. You are such a good girl when you suck my cock like this. Mmmmm yes. Let's cum let's cum so fucking hard and deep pet . Oh I'm gonna fuck you raw when we get back." 

He thrusts down into your throat after you relax your muscles for him. This has taken you awhile to master but with plenty of practice and with Karma's teachings you have become a pro at deep throating his huge cock. You swallow it down like a champ and your cunt clenches tightly onto the bullet as Karma shoots his hot load down your throat. You swallow it all allowing him to fill your belly full if his hot salty goodness. The vibrations inside of you doesn't stop so you kiss Karma in his sexual after glow letting him taste his own brand. He sucks on your tongue eagerly loving his flavor. You grip him tighter with your wet tits smashed against his chest. There are still strong vibrations murdering your gspot. You want nothing more then for your husband to just fuck you into oblivion. He bites down on your neck in effort to ground you to the moment. Finally after several more both excruciating and delicious tormenting minutes, you are given a break. 

Karma chuckles . 

"Are you ok love? I thought I lost you there for a moment. Did you black out from the pleasure?" He asks amused.

Before you could answer you saw people heading towards you. You had been caught. Instead of Karma doing the usual trying to talk his way out of this mess or just stomping their faces in he grabs your hand .

"Oh fuck. Get ready to run." Karma says slightly panicked but still calm. 

You both time it just right jumping out of the hot spring and run like hell soaked and naked. 

"What the fuck Karma? We still have to get our things from the locker rooms." You say hyperventilating.

"We can come back for it." He says calmly not even breaking a sweat while looking for a place to hide. "I just need them to ......"

Before he even finishes the sentence he jumps on them from behind knocking both of them out. A surprise attack from your favorite naked expert crimson assassin.

"See baby. I've got things all under control as always. Now let's get our stuff so that we can go back to our room and you let me tie you up to the bed and beg me to stuff your cunt so deep with my cock until you can't breathe."

You nod really loving the idea. You are so fucking horny for him. He winks at you after you slipping your robe on. He then picks up his phone and turns on the bullet to the highest setting to make your walk back to your room a difficult one.

"Oh and babe? I brought your favorite clothes pins. You know the ones that pinch real tight? I felt like I might be in the mood to decorate your body with them again." He smirks at you. Once again he walks ahead with pride  
leaving you thunderstruck.

That's Karma always full of surprises that always keeps you on your toes both metaphorically and literally. Life with him will never be boring. That night he has you screaming and begging for hours just as he promised that he would. 

Another unforgettable adventure that you were glad that Karma strongly insisted that you go on. Maybe you should quit your job. That will give you and Karma more time to explore your lecherous torture of each other.


End file.
